


The Fierce And Broken

by Topaz_y



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Bisexual Character, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Minor John Murphy/Reader, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_y/pseuds/Topaz_y
Summary: There’s no escaping it, her name is the prayer on the tip of my tongue.After being sent to earth along with the other delinquent’s Alba does her best to survive, until Raven arrives. Alba finds that theirs more to life on earth than surviving alone.
Relationships: Raven Reyes/Original Character(s), Raven Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Raven Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. 0.00

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is more a teaser than a chapter 🥴 but I am very excited to work on my first story that Raven is the main character. (I’m also still working on a summary)

_**I**  
 _There’s no escaping it,  
Her name is the prayer on the tip of my tongue.__

_**II**   
_When the last rays of sunlight start to die crimson flames burn into the night sky, as the heavens ignite._ _

_**III**   
_You told me to look at the night skies and think of you._ _

_**IV**   
_I beg the moon and the stars nightly._ _

_**V** _   
_Things will be different this time. I won’t get distracted by the beauty in her scars._


	2. 1.01

“Put me down!” You squealed.

Murphy smirked, shaking his head. “No can do, the king said he needs to speak to you.”

You rolled your eyes before letting out a loud sigh. _Bellamy Blake._ “Great, I wonder what he wants.”

“He’s probably going to ask you to baby-sit his crazy sister.” Murphy shrugged. He had picked you up bridal style and was refusing to put you down, earning a lot of strange stares from others in the camp.

_Octavia Blake, the girl they hid under the floor._

“Shh!” You frowned, “you can’t let him hear you repeat that.” Murphy groaned at your comment. “I’m serious, John, don’t say things like that out loud. Bellamy will beat your ass, and It’s not Octavia’s fault what happened to her.”

“Whatever” he huffed before almost dropping you outside Bellamy’s tent. Crossing his arms, he leaned against a spare part of rubble.

You smiled at him, “I will be fine Murphy you don’t need to wait for me.”

“Great, I’ve got better things to do, anyway.” Murphy snapped before storming away.

You frowned, not understanding his sudden attitude. Having been friends with Murphy on the ark for years before you both go arrested, you had learned what he was like, and bursts of moodiness was normal for him.

“Bellamy? Murphy said you wanted to talk to me?” You called out, not wanting to barge into his tent.

The opening to the tent moved, Bellamy pushed the flap back for you to enter. This was weird. You knew little about either Blake’s apart from the fact Bellamy obviously wasn’t a real guard, that much was clear.

“How did you get the gun?” He asked in a low voice.

“Wh-”

Bellamy shook his head, “I saw it when you jumped onto the grass. How did you get it?”

“It was given to me. Why? I’m not handing it over to you, if that’s what you’re thinking of asking me.” You said, stepping back.

Bellamy stared at you blankly. “I’ve got my own. Does anyone else know you have it?” I shook my head. “Good. You don’t want one of the criminals down here getting a hold of it, so keep it safe and hidden, or I will take it off you. Why did you get arrested, anyway?”

You scoffed at his question, “I shot someone.”

# ______

“I can’t believe you said that!” Murphy laughed before shoving you playfully. “What did he say once you answered him?”

“Nothing, I just turned and walking away.” Your smile faded as you saw Octavia limping into camp. You started running towards the injured girl, Murphy paused for a moment before following you. “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

“A large snake..fish thing attacked her and then Jasper got speared!” A kid called Monty said while panting.

You glanced up to see Clarke and Bellamy talking. She was no doubt explaining what went on while they looked for Mount weather. “Help me get her inside.” You said while letting Octavia put her arm over your neck.

Inside the drop-ship, you helped clean and wrap Octavia’s leg while trying to calm Monty down at the same time. “Hey, your friend will be okay. We won’t come back without him, I’m sure of it.” 

Monty gave you a weak smile. You had agreed to help look for Jasper alongside Clarke, Wells, Finn, Murphy, and Bellamy. They were just waiting on you to finish checking Octavia over. 

You cleared your throat before standing up, “it should be fine. You just need to take it easy and watch out for infection.”

Octavia nodded her head. “Thanks, sorry I didn’t catch your name before.”

“I’m Y/N, but I go by Alba” You smiled. “I better go, but I’ll check on your leg soon as I come back. Just make sure you don’t bang it against anything while I’m gone.”

The dark-haired girl pouted. “Doubtful, Bellamy has got one of his guard dogs to watch me.” 

You fought to urge to smile at the comment before leaving to meet the others by the gate. Wiping the sweat away you took a deep breath. That was the fastest you had ever cleaned and wrapped a wound. Your mentor Abby would have been proud.

“Ready?” Murphy asked, handing you a knife.

You nodded, “ready as I could be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Raven/Reader story, however it will be a slow burn for a while at least until season two.


	3. 1.02

Knowing that you are all in danger while looking for the kid named Jasper, everyone splits off into pairs. Luckily you are with Murphy, it was an unspoken understanding that you would have each other’s back to matter what. Bellamy, on the other hand? You weren’t so sure. 

Murphy put his arm around you while smirking. “So...things got a little heated before.”

Frowning, you shoved his arm off your shoulder. While heading to the area where Jasper got speared, Bellamy had made it clear he wanted yours and Clarke’s wristbands. Both you and the blonde had told him to go to hell. Since then Clarke had paired off with Finn, and poor Wells was left a less than impressed Bellamy.

“How long do you think it will be before Clarke and Finn get it on?” You asked, changing the subject. “The sexual tension between them is almost unbearable to stand.”

“He’s not the only one drooling after the princess.”

You and Murphy both turned to look at Bellamy and Wells walking a sage distance behind you. It was true, Wells liked Clarke as well, but you also had a feeling Bellamy was interested in her.

“Hey guys, I think we’ve found something!” Finn yelled.

You watched as Bellamy and Wells rushed over to him, me Clarke. You and Murphy walked at a more normal pace. “Is it wise to be shouting, alerting anything near to our presence?” You mumbled. Murphy snorted at your comment.

# ______

“What’s going on?” You asked once, reaching the others.

“A trail of blood. The people who speared him moved him.” Clarke explained.

A growling sound came from the nearby bushes. Clarke turned to Bellamy, “Now would be a good time to take out that gun.”

“Did any of you hear that?” You asked in a low voice. The small group shook their heads. “It sounded like a cry for pain.”

Hearing it again, you took off running. Throwing your previous idea of trying to blend in to the scenery away. _Jasper._ “He’s over here.”

“Y/N, just wait for us!” Clarke called back.

Ignoring her, you walked forward when the ground beneath you gave way. You grabbed onto the vines and grass for dear life. Screaming as you looked down at the spikes down below. Relief washed over you when you felt someone grabbing onto your wrist.

Bellamy. He was staring at you blankly as you squirmed like a worm on a hook. He was going to let you die. Suddenly Finn lunged forward and took hold of your other wrist, pulling you up. Clarke, Wells, and Murphy quickly arrived and helped him.

You landed onto the ground with a thud. Panting, you turned over to your side and sent Bellamy a death glare, before turning to face Finn. “Thanks, spacewalker.”

Clarke kneeled down beside you. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

You nodded and gave her a weak smile. “I’m fine Clarke, no, thanks to some people.”

Bellamy snapped, “I helped pull you up.” 

“Whatever.” You stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off your clothes. “I’m going to help Finn, and Murphy get Jasper down.”

You could hear the growling getting closer, quickly followed by gunshots. You spun to see Wells holding the gun. _Good for him._ You didn’t think Jaha junior had it in him.

“Let’s get Jasper back. Finn, can you help me make a stretcher?”

# ______

The moonlight shinning through the trees was the only light you had to use to find the right way back to camp.

You, Finn, Wells and Clarke carried the stretcher that was supporting an injured Jasper, while Bellamy and Murphy carried the large dead cat. You knew little about animals, but you guessed that it was a very deadly animal.

# ______

Inside the drop-ship Clarke made quick work on inspecting Jasper wound while you had another look at Octavia’s leg.

“What happened to you?” She asked, pointing towards the bruise that was developing on your elbow.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I tripped over a vine and stumbled forward and hit it against a rock. It’s stupid really.” You explained. Lying wasn’t in your nature, but you didn’t see the point in telling Octavia the truth that you almost walked into a death trap set up by grounders. It would only cause a panic within the camp.

The dark-haired girl let out a slight wince in pain. Her cut was showing signs of an infection. You weren’t sure what to do about it, without antibiotics it would only get worse. Hopefully Clarke would know.

“Just keep it rested.” You said giving her a reassuring smile.

Octavia hopped off the table. “How did you learn so much about medical stuff?”

“My mom was a nurse on the ark.” You explained, “she taught me a few things before...before she got floated.” 

Octavia tilted her head to the side. “What did she do?”

“Tried to save somebody’s.” You scoffed, shaking your head. The memory of what happened still made you mad. “It was a trauma birth, the women had lost a lot of blood and my mom fought to save her and the baby. She broke the law by going over the limit on how much blood they were allowed to use during a transfusion.”

The younger Blake gave you a look of sympathy. “At least your mom died a hero, mine got killed because of me.”

“That’s not true, your mom risked her life because she loved you. I bet you and Bellamy where her entire world.”

You and Octavia shared a heart filled smiled before going you’re separate ways. You liked her, it was just a shame you hated her brother so much, otherwise you probably could have been good friends with her.


	4. 1.03

You sighed, moving your fingers away from Jasper’s neck, turning to face Clarke. “His pulse is still weak.”

Clarke nodded, understanding that he had little time left without treatment. “We will be fast as we can.”

“Okay, be safe.” You watched Clarke, Finn, and Wells leave the drop-ship, leaving you alone with Bellamy. What? Still think he’s a lost cause?”

Bellamy sighed. “Yes. Clarke was physically cutting him to save him, that’s not a life. I know you don’t want him to die suffering either.”

“Your lack of hope is terrifying. Just leave. Go back to hunting and leave us alone. Jasper doesn’t need someone who is giving up on him around.”

Octavia agreed with you. “She’s right, Bell. You don’t care about him, just go.”

You waited until Bellamy left before asking Octavia what was going on. It wasn’t your place to pry into the sibling's relationship, but you couldn’t help but notice how upset she was. “You can always talk to me if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know that?”

Octavia gave you a soft smile. “Yeah...just Bellamy being an overprotective big brother.”

You said nothing but gave her a sympathetic look. Not sure what else to say on the matter, you changed the subject. “I wonder how Monty is doing? He’s pretty shaken up.”

Stretching her arms out, Octavia stood up. “I’m going to get some fresh air, and I’ll check on Monty as well.” She leaned down and brushed a stand of hair out of Jasper's face. “I’m going to be gone for a while, so you can’t die on me. You hear me. You're not allowed to die.”

It was nice to know that somebody else hadn’t given up on Jasper. Although you’d never admit it out loud, a part of you wondered if Clarke’s determination to keep him alive was to prove a point to Bellamy and Finn.

You leaned back trying to get comfortable. No doubt you’d be there for a while, you just hoped they returned with the seaweed soon.

# ______

_“Dad stop!” You giggled as he chased you around the room._

_He was holding your favorite toy up to his face, and pretending that it was the bear chasing you. You both stopped laughing when your mom entered the room. Her face was scrunched up with anger._

_“When were you going to tell me Harold?” She spat._

_Your dad looked down at you. “Alba, go play in your room for a while.”_

_“No.” Your mom said sternly. “She has the right to know, this will change her life as well.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve taken my new job to give us a better way of life, to give our daughter a better life.”_

_You hugged your teddy tighter into your chest as your parents argued. It wasn’t the first time they argued in front of you, but it was the first time your mom was mad at your dad. Usually it was the other way around._

You jerked awake, hearing a commotion coming from underneath you. Jumping forward you checked on Jasper and felt a wave of relief knowing he was breathing. You leaned back, feeling how sweaty you had become.

You turned to see the hatch open. “Hey O, what’s going on down there?”

“Everybody has come inside to get away from a poisonous cloud.” She explained casually. “How’s Jasper?”

“He’s alive...has anybody else returned?” You asked in a panic.

Octavia shook her head. “No. Clarke, Finn, and Wells are still out there. And so is my brother.”

You heard her voice break when she spoke of Bellamy. You reached forward and held her hand. “Bellamy is smart, he will have found somewhere to hide.”

“Yeah.”

# ______

You both sat by Jasper's side as he screamed and moaned in agony. You felt a pang of guilt not being able to do anything to ease his suffering. 

“He’s coming! He’s coming to kill Jasper!”

“Who?” You asked Monty, alarmed.

Monty climbed up through the hatch. “Murphy! He’s coming!” 

“Lock the hatch behind me.” You said brushing past Monty. “I’ll try to knock some sense into him.”

You climbed down the ladder and saw Murphy storming over towards where you stood. “You can’t do this.”

“I can’t listen to him anymore!” He hissed through gritted teeth. “He’s making everyone miserable.”

You walked closer to him. “So what’s the plan? You’re just going to murder him and walk away?”

Murphy stared at you blankly before banging on the hatch, struggling to open it. Luckily Octavia or Monty had found away to lock it. Shaking your head you sank down onto the ground. Murphy’s outburst was the last thing anybody needed, but you knew it was pointless trying to talk sense into him.

# ______

The laughter erupted around you as you pulled a face, as the bitter taste of alcohol burned your tongue. 

You handed the bottle back to Monty. “That tastes disgusting, I do not know why people enjoy drinking it.”

Finn was sharing the bottle he had found with you, Monty, and Octavia while you sat waiting for Jasper to wake up. 

“Can I have some of that?”

“Jasper!” You gasped as your face split into a grin.

Finn handed him a drink of water. “Maybe try this before hitting the harder stuff.”

Jasper looked almost bewildered sitting upright. “Was that a dream or did I get speared?”

Octavia and Monty rushed to his side, relived at the sight of seeing him awake. You thought Jasper was going to pass out again when Octavia kissed him.

Finn wrapped his arm around you as you leaned into his shoulder. Octavia smiled at you, as you all sat sharing a rare moment of happiness as Monty started explaining to everything that had been happening to Jasper.


	5. 1.04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Raven finally meet, even though it’s only a small and brief interaction in this chapter. As I’ve said before, this will be a slow burn until season two.

The only noise that could’ve heard on the third level of the drop-ship was the sounds of you sobbing. You had claimed up to get some privacy while processing everything that had happened.

Wells and Charlotte were both dead, but most important to you Murphy was gone. 

_’Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!’_

The image of Bellamy almost beating Murphy to death was an image you were afraid you’d never forget. It was forged into your mind.

_“Bellamy please!” You begged. They hung Murphy from a tree for murdering Wells, and the only thing stopping him from dying was the box underneath him. “Please! You can stop this! You know he didn’t do it!”_

“Hey, it’s just me.” A soft voice said. You looked up to see Monty, he came and sat down beside you. “Clarke and Finn left a while ago.” _Clarke and Finn bailed? What a surprise._ “We don’t need to talk about it. I just wanted to see how you are doing.”

“Thanks, I’ll be fine.” You sniffed. Monty was a kind person, he was always looking out for his friends. “So...” you said with a smile, “who’s the girl you like?”

His face blushed. “Uhh, what girl?”

You gave him a knowing look. “Just give her time.”

Monty sighed as you leaned your head against his shoulder. You listened to him tell you stories about all the times he and Jasper got into trouble on the ark.

# ______

Hearing a strange noise, you headed outside the drop-ship, with Monty close behind you. 

You looked up at the sky to see something coming in fast. Eventually you looked away hearing Octavia calling for her brother. Bellamy emerged from his tent topless, with Roma and Bree by his position. You pulled a face of disgust and turned away.

Two figures appeared on either side of you, Jasper nudged you. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve no idea.” You confessed. As you stood talking about what it could be, none of you realised how much time had passed until Octavia walked out of Bellamy’s tent. “Hey O, what’s going on?”

“My brother being a jerk.” You tried not to laugh at her comment. “He says it’s too dangerous to leave tonight, so we need to wait until dawn.”

You frowned at the news. By the time your people reached...whatever had fallen from the sky, it’ll probably already be gone. It was strange that to you than Bellamy was putting it off.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning then.” You said before returning to your tent for the rest of the night.

# ______

From the moment you woke up, you knew something was different. It took you a few moments to realize what it was. Your wristband was missing. How was that possible? You had it on when you went to bed... Bellamy Blake. _Son of a bitch._ You quickly got dressed and stormed out of your tent, not even bothering to close the flaps behind you.

“Hey, Alba. How did you sleep?” Octavia asked cheerily. Her smile faltered when she noticed the look on your face.

You held up your bare wrist. “Any idea where Bellamy is?”

She scoffed, “in his tent with one of his many... _friends_.”

“Mind if I kill him?” You suggested in a laugh. You and Bellamy not liking each other was one thing, but he had crossed the line.

Likewise, you and Octavia both headed over to his tent and pushed the flaps open. Seeing nothing but a sleeping Roma you both backed out quietly. Sighing you ran your fingers through your hair.

Octavia tried her best to comfort you. “It will be alright, hopefully Monty will be able to contact the ark and let them see we are alive.” 

“Yeah. It’s just I don’t want my dad to worry, you know? I’m all he has left.” You confessed. The idea of your father thinking you’re dead left a horrible taste in my mouth.

“Tell you what,” Octavia interrupted your trail of thought. “I’ll go one way, and you go the other?”

“Deal.”

# ______

“Bellamy, you son of a bitch!” You yelled, getting his attention.

He turned and gave you a smug look. You’d been wondering about the forest for a while with no luck, just as you were about to turn back you caught sight of him. “There’s my favorite pretend nurse. What can I help you with?”

Glaring, you shoved Bellamy in the chest, causing his grin to widen. “You had no right to take my wristband off.”

You glanced down at your bare wrists. He shook his head and let out a chuckle, “I didn’t think Roma would actually do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Roma has a problem with the privileged.” He shrugged. “Not my fault you’re one of them.”

“Privileged? There is nothing privileged about me.” You hissed.

Bellamy took a step closer to you. “Your dads a guard. That makes you one of them in my eyes.”

“It was the gun, wasn’t it?” You asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded. “I knew it was aguard's gun the moment I saw it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then? Why keep it to yourself? You could have thrown me to the wolves at any time.”

“I know.” He shrugged. “You helped my sister. Octavia doesn’t have many people watching out for her, and I wanted her to have someone who watched her back.”

“Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you.” A brunette said, stepping out in front of you.

He sent the girl a death glare. “Shut up!”

You stepped back as Clarke and Finn appeared. All three of them jumped down Bellamy’s throat about the radio he had stolen. You listened to Clarke explain how the oxygen supply on the ark was falling, and how they were about to kill 300 people to give the others more time. The only way they could have communicated with the ark is with the radio.

All you could think about was how you’d never get the chance to see your father again. There had to be something you could do. “The ark doesn’t need to speak to us.” You said, interrupting them. “Not directly.”

The girl whose name you still didn’t know smiled at you. “They just need to know we are here.”

“Could you make a rocket or anything to let them know we are still alive?” You asked.

She nodded. “If we find the radio I might be able to dry it out and make flares with it.”

You turned to face Bellamy. “Here’s look at you Blake, show us where threw it.”

# ______

Time passed incredibly slowly as you all waited to see if the flares worked. Looking around camp, you couldn’t help but feel sad watching all the mixtures of emotions of the other kids. Some of them didn’t care what happened to the ark, but some like you missed their parents. 

What bothered you most was how alone you felt. You did not know where Octavia was, and Murphy was gone. Monty and Jasper were great guys, but you didn’t have the same friendship with them as you did with John. You could have talked to him about anything, and he wouldn’t have judged you.

Your eyes travelled around camp and landed Finn who was getting his haircut by Raven, your eyes then shifted to the blonde watching them. A part of you felt sorry for Clarke. She seemed clueless to the fact Finn had a girlfriend, but on the other you were still mad as hell at her for banishing Murphy, so your sympathy only went so far.

You liked Raven; she seemed nice. She was a lot smarter than the rest of the delinquents and a total badass when it came to standing up for herself.

Feeling somebody sitting beside you by the campfire, you tilted your head to see it was Bellamy. “I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t really expect Roma was going to take it off you while you slept.”

“Whatever Blake.”

He let out a huff of distraction. “So what? You are just going to stay mad at me as well? I’ve said I’m sorry. I helped find the radio-”

You cut him off. “You think I’m mad about a damn radio?” Bellamy nodded. “Because of you, and one of your crazy girlfriends, my dad thinks I’m dead. You preach about being a great leader but so far all you’ve done is cause a bigger mess.”

“That’s not fair.”

“None of this is fair. You shot Jaha to protect Octavia, my dad joined the guard to protect me. What’s the difference?” Bellamy didn’t say anything. “I actually admire how far you’ve gone to protect you're sister.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw. “You’re still mad about Murphy, aren’t you?”

You didn’t answer him. Instead, you looked around for Octavia, ignoring his question. “Speaking of O, any idea where she is?”

Bellamy called out a few times for her but when nobody knew her where she was you panicked. Octavia was missing.


	6. 1.05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my favorite chapter to write for this story so far.

_Harold stared at his wife, with complete admiration. She was exhausted, and covered in sweat, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. Her screams of pain had long been forgotten as she stared down at the bundle in her arms._

_Their daughter had just been born. His little shining star._

_Abby gently picked up the baby so Jackson could check his wife over, and placed his daughter into his arms for the first time. The moment he held her his eyes filled with tears instantly, and Harold could have sworn she took his breath._

_Himself and his wife Vanessa had argued for years about having children, or rather his lack of wanting them. He thought it was cruel to bring a child into a world like there’s. But now his baby was here he couldn’t imagine a world without her._

_He smiled as his daughter clutched his finger tightly, and in that moment he knew he’d do anything to protect her._

# ______

Stepping into the water tent you gave Raven a sympathetic look. “Hey, how are you doing?” 

She tried to wipe away a stray tear, hoping you didn’t notice. “I’m fine...I just really hoped the flares would work you know.”

You nodded understanding, every hope and prayer you had for your fathering thinking you were alive had been destroyed. “I get it. You did everything you could with what you’ve got.”

“It’s all Bellamy’s fault,” she glanced down at the bag in your hand. “I don’t know how you can even stand to be around him right now.”

You were the first to volunteer to help Bellamy look for his sister. The older Blake was currently gathering more people, while opted to bring extra water for O. “Octavia, she’s important to me. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to her and I didn’t try to help.” The way Raven looked at you caused a strange nervous feeling to start building up. A part of you wanted to impress her. “Besides, at least one person with medical experience should go.”

“Finn mentioned you had stitched Octavia’s leg up.” She let out a light chuckle, “I’ll know to stay within shouting distance from you in the future.”

The flaps to the tent opened revealing an anxious looking Finn. “Got everything you need? Bellamy says we need to go now.”

Nodding, you grabbed what you came for and pushed it into your bag. “Ready spacewalker?”

After saying bye to Raven you stepped outside the tent to give them a moment alone, which ended surprisingly quick. 

“Be safe guys!”

You smiled as the brunette called out to you both. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

# ______

Nobody imagined finding Octavia would be easy, but you’d never considered how it would be either.

John Mbege, Diggs, and Roma had already been killed by grounders. The only thing that had spared the rest of your lives was a fog horn being blown, Finn held onto you tightly as you shook. The thought of dying didn’t scare you, but the thought of seeing anybody else die did. Fortunately, the acid fog never came.

Quickly the remaining group followed a grounder Bellamy spotted into a cave. By the time you reached it Octavia had already knocked the grounder out.

Once Bellamy unlocked his sister from her chains, she gave him a quick hug before pulling you in for one. You stepped back with a smile on your face, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

Finn picked up an object that was on the ground. “He blew the fog horn? Why would he-”

Finn was cut off when the grounder pounced up and swung for him. _No._ Without a second thought you shoved Finn out of the way of the grounders knife. It wasn’t until you heard Octavia screaming your name that you glanced down and saw the blood pulling from your top. You had been stabbed. Glancing up at the grounder you noticed the look in his eyes. He looked almost remorseful. The look only lasted for a moment, the ground then spun and began to attack Bellamy.

Stumbling backwards Finn caught you before you hit the ground.

# ______

_“Daddy, why do you call me Alba and not Y/N?”_

_Your father lifted you onto his lap and pointed at the picture pinned to the wall. “See that? It’s the sun. The sun is a star at the center of the Solar System, and it’s the brightest star you can see from earth.”_

_Being so young you didn’t realise people on earth could look up into space. You gasped, “really?”_

_“Really,” your father smiled. “When you were born I always called you our shining star, and your mom called you her little sun. But we thought you wouldn’t want to be called those things in front of your friends when you get older, so I started calling you Alba.”_

_You started to pout still confused by the nickname, “but what does Alba mean?”_

_“Sunrise.”_

Groaning you opened your eyes to see lots of colours moving around you. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the darkness, when the movement stopped. You could make out a muffled mumbled of somebody asking to ‘stop for a moment’.

You recognised the voice as Finn’s. “No offence Jasper, but this will be much quicker if one is just carrying her because this stretcher is one sided.”

Hearing Jasper protest that it wasn’t his fault made you want to laugh, but that was impossible with the knife sticking out of your stomach.

Glancing upwards you could see Bellamy had his arm around Octavia’s waist. “Finn’s right we don’t have much time.” Bellamy’s words filled you with dread. “I’ll carry Y/N. Finn you're the best tracker, go in front of us and find the best path, Jasper go help my sister.”

You tried not to scream as Bellamy knelt down and lifted you into his arms, shifting the position of the knife.

The tree lines around you started to become blurred together as Bellamy spoke to you. He kept repeating that you’d be okay, but you weren’t sure if he was trying to convince you or himself.

The last thing you saw was the gates to camp before everything went dark.


	7. 1.06

You woke to the mumbling noise of others talking. With a groan you sat up, whining at the pain you felt in your stomach.

You recognized the voices as Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia. You couldn’t make everything they were saying out, but Octavia was angry. Slowly you spun your legs around so they were dangling off the edge of the table, crouching slightly so you could hear better. A couple of words stood out more than others _‘bomb’ ‘Lincoln’ ‘Anya’_ Who were these people? You could hear Raven’s voice getting louder.

**_“I’m not having this conversation again. I did what I had to.”_ **

The moment your feet touched the ground you instantly regretted trying to stand up. You stumbled forward with a loud thumb, alerting the others to your presence. The hitch to the room opened, and you saw a head of black hair moving quickly. It was Octavia. She wrapped her arms around and squeezed tightly. “Oh my god Alba, you gave me such a fright.”

You hugged her back. “O, I’m okay. I promise.”

She pulled back from the hug, and you could see the tears in her eyes. “I thought you were going to die...I really did.”

You opened your mouth to ask Octavia about the grounder that stabbed you, but quickly closed it when Clarke came up the ladder.

With a frown she helped you stand up. “Hey, I don’t want you bursting those stitches.”

“Nice to see you as well Clarke.”

Clarke’s frown softened, “how do you feel?”

You paused before answering her question, because you honestly had no idea what you felt. The memory of what happened to you was hazy. You remembered being stabbed, because you pushed Finn out of the way. _Finn._ “How’s Finn?”

Clarke glanced over at Octavia before answering. “He’s fine, now.”

“What do you mean now? Did he get stabbed as well?”

Octavia stood by you and squeezed your hand. “You are both okay now, that’s what matters. The blade was poisoned. It caused you and Finn to both have seizures.”

Clarke sighed, “Finn didn’t get stabbed, but he had a cut on his hand and somehow got the poison in it.” 

This didn’t make any sense. If you and Finn were fine, why did they both look miserable? “How long have I been out for?”

“Long enough.” Clarke shook her head, “After I check your stitches, I’m sure Octavia will fill you in what’s been going on.”

# ______

Your eyes nearly popped out of your head with the information Octavia had told you. Finn and Lincoln had set up a peace meeting that resulted in a war starting. Bellamy and Clarke had found weapons. Raven had managed to communicate with the ark. Murphy was back. Octavia explained how the grounders used him as a weapon to spread a virus around the camp, and they had blown up the bridge to try and give them more time. Something else had gone, your friend was holding back.

“O, I need to ask you something. You might think I’m crazy, but I’m so sure of it.”

Octavia stared at you nervously, she nodded her head. “Yeah?”

You spoke quietly so nobody else could hear what you were about to say. “The grounder that stabbed me...I don’t think he wanted to hurt me.”

“He didn’t.” Octavia let out a deep sigh, “I need to tell you something, so please don’t hate me. I let the Lincoln...the grounder who stabbed you escape.”

You were confused. “Escape from where?” 

“Here.” She said waving her arms around the room. It suddenly occurred to you that they wouldn’t have carried you to the top floor of the drop-ship straight away. “Bellamy and his gang of thugs brought him back here for information. When Lincoln didn’t talk they began torturing him. I was afraid they would kill him...so once I got what I needed I helped him go.” 

Octavia pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cut on her arm, you leaned in closer to inspect it. “O, what did you do?”

“Lincoln wasn’t going to give us the antidote, but I trusted he wouldn’t let me die so I cut my arm with the same blade he stabbed you with.” She paused, “Lincoln saved my life before. He blew the fog horn that stopped the other grounders from killing you.” _Of course, it was starting to make sense._ “He never wanted to hurt you. He asks me all the time if you are awake, he wants to apologize.” You had no words. Nobody had ever done anything like that for you before. You pulled Octavia into a hug that surprised her. “I thought you would be mad at me.”

You shook your head. “I’m not mad Octavia, I’m really proud of you.” You pulled back from the hug to point at her arm. “You did that to save me and Finn. And I’m glad you helped him escape.”

Octavia smiled at you. “I was so scared you’d hate me Al, I dunno what I do if I’d lose you.”

You shook your head with a slight chuckle, “is there anything else I need to know?”

Octavia shrugged, “probably. But my mind has gone blank.”

You looked out the window into the camp below. Everything looked normal, as if nothing ever happened. “Fancy helping me get down them ladders? I know Clarke said I should stay up there until she gets back from hunting, but I’m so bored.”

“Pissing off the princess? Now that I can help you with.”

# ______

After a while Octavia went off to see Lincoln, and you promised to cover for her if anybody asked. You spoke to Monty and Jasper briefly, who filled you in on the whole camp getting high after eating some nuts.

“Y/N!” 

You turned to see Raven stepping out of her tent. She had a wide smile on her face as she hugged you. “I’m so glad you are okay!”

“Thanks Raven.” You stepped back, “I told you I’d keep your boy safe.”

A look of sadness washed over Raven’s face, something was wrong. She must have sensed you were going to ask because she shook her head. “I’m fine honestly. I just can’t thank you enough, Finn probably would have died if it wasn’t for you.”

Raven blinked away the tears in her eyes, “I better get back to work.”

“Are you sure? Whatever is going on you can tell me.”

She nodded. “Thanks, I just-” you followed her gaze to Finn, who was standing laughing with Clarke. _Oh._ “I just need to get back to making more bullets.”

You felt guilty for not following her, but the best thing to do was let her have time to herself. It couldn’t have been easy watching the person you love loving someone else. The feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around you from behind took you off guard. All the hugging was starting to hurt.

You chuckled, “who’s squeezing me now?”

The person spun you around to face them. _Murphy._ Tears started to spill from the corners of your eyes. You never thought you’d see him again. In typical Murphy fashion, he pouted when he saw your tears. “Are you disappointed that I’m back? No need to cry-”

You cut him off by pressing your lips against his, it wasn’t a passionate kiss. It was soft and gentle. Pulling back from him you smiled, “I’m so glad you are alive Murphy, I heard about the grounders.”

He looked down at you, “yeah. I don’t know who hates me more, the people in the camp or outside it.”

You took his hand. “Come on, you can tell me about it while I check you over.”

# ______

“Ouch!”

“Don’t be a baby, give me your hand.”

You had been pouring leftover alcohol onto Murphy’s fingernails to make sure they weren’t going to get infected. Clarke obviously hadn’t given him the once over because he still had a couple of deep cuts that needed to be stitched up. 

“Thanks,” you glanced up at Murphy. “I mean it Alba, nobody else even looks at me. They all think I’m a traitor.”

You frowned, “I’m glad you told them. If not they would have killed you.”

“Maybe I’d be better-”

“No!” You snapped, knowing where he was going with this. “Don’t say that! Don’t even think about it! I’d be lost without you Murphy, and you might not think it now but things will get better someday. For all of us.”

Murphy tilted his head to the side and brushed a stay tear that had fallen down your cheek. He had made some really bad judgment calls since landing on the ground, but you knew Murphy was a good guy. He just had a tough start in life.

“So, did you have a welcome party waiting for you to wake up?”

You appreciated Murphy changing the subject, a small smile pulled at the corner of your lips. “I...I fell off the bed,” you laughed. “I tried to stand up but it didn’t work. Octavia rushed up to see me, then Clarke came to check on my stitches...oh and I spoke to Raven.” Murphy pulled a face at your comment. “What?”

“I’m guessing your new BFF didn’t tell you how things went down with the grounder? I mean...I know I wasn’t here but I’ve heard things. And shit, she got dark.”

“Octavia already told me about Bellamy torturing Lincoln...I...wait, when you said ‘she’ do you mean Raven?” Murphy nodded. “Raven helped torture the grounder?”

“I heard she shocked him with wires.”

You were lost for words. You didn’t know Raven that well, but you assumed she wouldn’t have stooped to that level. _Wait...Finn._ She did it for somebody she loved. “No, O never mentioned it.”

Murphy suddenly stood up, “what was that?” You turned to look in his direction to the flaps of the tent, and shrugged. “I thought I saw somebody was standing there.”

“Probably just the wind.”

# ______

When night fell most of the delinquents gathered around the fire. A few couples strayed to have some privacy, while others stayed and got drunk. You twiddled with a piece of thread that was coming from your top. Trying to process so many things at once was hard, and it was starting to give you a headache.

Sighing, you said goodnight to Monty, Jasper and Octavia, and headed towards your tent. As you approached your tent you noticed movement inside it. Shit. Gulping down you reached for the gun tucked into the back of your trousers. Bellamy would no doubt freak if he saw you with it, but having it close made you feel safe. You slowly pushed open the flaps to the tent with one hand, while clicking the safety off with the other. The light was dim but you could make out the figure of someone sitting on your bed.

“Raven?” She jumped to her feet, and gave you an alarmed look when noticed the gun in your hand. “What are you doing in the dark? I could have shot you.”

“Sorry...I Just needed to talk to you, and I didn’t know where you were.”

You sighed, “it’s fine.” You tucked the gun underneath your bed and flung some dirty clothes on top of it. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“I came by to see how you were feeling earlier when I heard you and Murphy talking. I-he told you what I did.”

You sat down on the bed, and kicked off your boots. “Raven, I don’t agree with it. But I’m also not judging.”

“You don’t think I’m a monster?” Raven’s voice broke as she spoke, it was the first time you had ever seen her so vulnerable. You shook your head. “How can you be so nice all the time? Isn’t it exhausting?”

You let out a snort of laughter at her comment. “I’m not, trust me. I’m just trying to make the best of a bad situation.”

Raven joined you on the bed, “what do you mean?”

“I’m just trying to enjoy my freedom until the rest of the ark comes down. I imagine many of us won’t be pardoned of our crimes and will either get floated or locked up again.”

Even in the dark you could see the brunette’s eyebrows coming together in a frown. “Well the ark would just need to get through me first.”

“I’m sure Jaha will be shaking.” You chuckled, before noticing the look on Raven’s face. “Is there anything else going on?”

“From the moment I landed I knew something was different. Finn...he doesn’t look at me the way he used to, he looks at her like that instead.”  
_her?_ It took you a few seconds to catch on to what she was talking about. “They had sex not long after they came down here.”

You knew Finn had feelings for Clarke, but you never realised how far they had taken gone.“I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

Raven began to sob. “I feel so stupid! I risked my life to come down here to be with Finn, and the whole time he was sleeping with somebody else. What makes it worse is he hid it from me.”

You admired Raven for being so strong, she was heartbroken but still used her amazing brain to help the rest of the camp out.

She turned to face you, “I’d hate to impose...but I really don’t want to see him right now.”

You smiled at her, “you can stay in here whenever you want.”

Raven thanked you before you both got comfortable in the bed. You spent the rest of the night talking before falling asleep.


	8. 1.07

“It's been a few days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at Clarke, “do you really think that?” She shook her head, Bellamy turned to face you. “Way about you? Do you think the grounders have been scared off?”

“No.” You admitted, “I think they are planning on how to attack us. Not that it will take them long.”

Clarke frowned, “what do you mean?”

You sighed standing up. “From what I’ve been told the grounders have already got biological warfare nailed, I imagine they have other tricks up their sleeves. It’s amazing how advanced they are without technology. I think we should- is something amusing?”

You and Bellamy both turned to look at Clarke who had a strange look on her face. She shook her head, “no sorry...i just never realised you were such a fan of the grounders.”

_What was her problem?_ You ignored her comment and continued talking. “We need to be prepared, I think you need to find out what people’s strengths are fast.”

Bellamy seemed intrigued by your suggestion. So far they hadn't come up with a better idea. You weren’t invited to the ‘leaders meeting’ but rather I’ve overheard them talking. Since you were in the next room checking what medical supplies the camp still had, you had since been dragged into the conversation because Bellamy wouldn’t stop asking your opinion on things. “What do you suggest Al?”

You quirk a brow suddenly feeling a mixture of emotions, was this your chance to finally make a difference around camp? Bellamy had done the best he could but to survive the grounders you needed to be more organised. An idea that is easier thought than done. “Well, we need to know who should be on the frontline.” Clarke made a scoffing noise. “Any of us could fight if it came to it, but that doesn’t mean we should. Monty and Raven are far too useful to risk losing. Me and Clarke are the only people with medical training. We need to utilise people to the best of their abilities.” You shot a glance at Clarke, “or not.”

“It’s the best idea we have got so far,” Bellamy stood up. “I’ll get Octavia to help me make a list of everyone and what they are best at.”

You smiled at him before walking out of the drop-ship. For all his flaws he wasn’t a bad guy, Bellamy had done some reckless things that you didn’t agree with, but he was trying his best. At least he was open to hearing what you had to say.

# ______

You stepped inside the tent Raven was currently in, and unsurprisingly she was working hard. “Hey, genius.”

She turned to you and smiled, “hi Al.”

Ever since Raven had broken up with Finn you had been worried about her, she seemed fine but it could have just been an act. She told you how Finn said he loved her, but Raven ended it with him anyway. You were proud of her. Your friend respected herself enough to know when to call it a day, something you wished you could have done for yourself.

“Earth to Alba,” you looked straight ahead to see Raven wavering her hands in front of you. “Sorry, I completely zoned out. What were you saying?”

Raven smiled and motioned for you to sit down next to her. Once you were seated she repeated her previous question. “I was asking how your morning has been? You were gone by the time I woke up, usually I need to shake you awake.”

You chuckled at her comment. Raven had shared a tent with you most nights, apart from the one night when she spent the night with Finn. “I got up early to check on Murphy, his finger nails are finally starting to grow back.”

Raven pulled a face, “that’s so gross.”

You shrugged, “I’ve seen worse.”

The brunette smiled at you, and shook her head before turning back to the table in front of her. “Murphy is lucky to have you, nobody else would stick their necks out for him.”

“He was a good friend to me on the ark, he was there when-let’s just say whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on he was it.”

On the ark your parents used to joke Murphy was secretly your older brother. The two of you could be fighting like cat and dog one minute them playing like best friends the next as children. Regardless of what age you were, you and Murphy always had each other’s back.

“Like I said, he’s lucky to have you.” Raven paused before continuing, “we aren’t on the ark anymore...you have more than one friend down here. I’m always here if you need a shoulder to cry on.”

You opened your mouth to reply when Finn barged into the tent. He walked towards Raven and leaned down to see what she was building. “What's for dinner?”

Raven glanced up at him. Split loads, turning one bullet into two. It's all I can do until we get more gunpowder. Jasper has a recipe. Yesterday I saw him taking buckets from the latrine. I didn't ask.”

You felt uncomfortable. The calm atmosphere had changed the moment Finn entered the tent. Raven’s positive attitude had shifted, she now seemed pissed.

Finn obviously hadn’t of noticed because he kept talking. “Is one of those for me?”

“Maybe. Still deciding.”

He cleared his throat, “I keep wanting to apologize again.”

_Oh._ This was awkward. You cleared your throat, “I can give you guys a minute.”

Raven sighed, “You don't have to.” You weren’t sure if she was talking to you or Finn, but the pleading look on her face made you stay. “We're good. I’ve got to get this done.”

Finn shook his head, “that's bad.”

“What?” The volume of Raven’s voice surprised you. It was getting higher each time she spoke.

“When you're really pissed off, you always find a project, something to keep your hands busy so you don't punch someone in the face.”

The brunette frowned, “I'm not keeping busy, Finn. I'm keeping us alive.”

“Yeah. You're right.” Finn mumbled under his breath, “That was a dumb thing to say. See you later.”

You see Raven’s face fall. She looked hurt. “Wait. We're good. We're good. We are. I just want you to be happy.”

_**“Fire! Help fire!** _

You ran out of the tent and towards the smoke. You were relieved to see Octavia and Murphy both stumble out of the tent. You noticed the furious look on Murphy’s face, Murphy was now standing toe to toe with Del. “This is all your fault! We told you it was too much wood.”

Del shoved him, “get the hell away from me!”

You were standing by Octavia’s side and rubbed her back as she continued to cough. Bellamy jumped in between the two boys before a fight could escalate. “Hey! Hey! Hey, stop! Save it for the Grounders.”

Octavia stepped away from you and towards her brother. “Well, now what the hell are we gonna do? That was all the food.”

Clarke stormed over shaking her head. “Any idea what happened?”

“Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea.” Bellamy explained while glaring at Del.

Clarke scoffed, “And we believe Murphy?”

You answered her frowning, “yes. I’m sure O will say the same.”

The Griffin girl shook her head. “Whatever, we need to get more food. Anyone we can spare goes out.”

# ______

Delinquents gathered round to hear what Bellamy had to say. “Each group takes someone with a gun, and they're for killing Grounders, not food. We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark.”

You eyed others in the camp as the split off into pairs. Your eyes landed on a head of blonde hair, oh great. It was only you and Clarke left. Sighing you went to walk towards her when you felt somebody’s hand on your shoulder.

Turning around you saw Raven staring at you with a worried look on her face. “You shouldn’t be going, the camp needs a medic. What if somebody becomes ill.”

She had a point. Thinking back to your previous conversation with Clarke and Bellamy, you knew what you had to do. Turning away from your friend you faced Clarke. “Hey Griffin,” you said walking towards her. “One of us needs to stay here, and I think it should be you.” She looked at you surprised. “You are the better medic, and the camp needs you.”

She pressed her lips together into a thin line before reluctantly agreeing. “Okay, be safe out there.”

You nodded and turned back to see Raven staring at you with a disappointed look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, “that’s not what I meant.”

“Clarke is more useful to this place than I am, she’s need here more than me.” You answered honestly. 

Raven’s face twisted. “That’s not true. Octavia and Murphy need you, I need you here. You should have just let Clarke go.”

Running your hand through you’re hair, you let out a deep breath. Truthfully you didn’t want to go hunting, the idea of grounders attacking petrified you. But you needed to be brave. “I’ll be fine, and back before you know it.”

Raven’s expression softened as she pulled you into a hug. “Please be safe.”

“I will.” You pulled back from the hug, “I’ll be excited to see whatever badass creation you have made by the time I returned.”

She smiled hesitantly before returning to her previous job of making bullets.

Myles walked towards you. “Hey Y/N. You alone? You maybe want to go together?”

You pondered for a moment if it was a good idea to hunt with him. You had hated him for what he did to Murphy, but in times of war it was better to let go of grudges. “Sure. I'll get some gear.”

As you started collecting what you need Finn approached you. “Hey, you ready to go?”

Confused you studied him, “are you coming with us?”

Finn Let out a chuckle. “You're lousy with a spear, but you're sneaky. We would make a good team.” 

“And?”

“And Clarke says I’m to keep you safe, and so did Octavia. She actually threatened me.” 

“I’m glad,” you laughed. “I’m also terrible at tracking, so you will come in handy.”

Myles joined you once again. “Hey, partner, we're wasting daylight. Oh, Finn, you're joining the band?”

He nodded, “yip.”

You glanced back one more time before exiting the gates as Myles started telling the story of how he got arrested on the ark.

# ______

Myles looked around trying to figure where the animal went. “Is is one of those scaly panther things? 

Finn looked at him, “bore.”

“Good,” Myles did relived. “Because that panther meat is nasty, but I could eat a whole boar by myself, no joke. You know what the best part is of the boar? It's gonna sound gross.”

You stopped walking and turned to face them, you had noticed the look on Finn’s face. “Guys, quiet for a second. What is it?”

Finn crouched down to inspected the ground better. “These tracks. They're perfect.”

A knot twisted in the pit of your stomach, this was bad. “It’s too perfect.”

Standing up, Finn spoke in a low voice. “We're the ones being hunted.”

You looked up at the tree lines and the bushes where you stood. I’d the grounders where there they where well hidden. “I don't see anything.”

The moment the words came out of your mouth arrows started flying in your direction. You and Finn managed to dodge some, but Myles got hit. A arrow landed in his leg before a second one hit him in the chest.

Myles screamed out in pain. You tried to help him but Finn pulled you back. “Al, come on. We got to leave him.”

You went to argue that you couldn’t leave him behind when something heavy hit you on the back of the head. The last thing you remember is Finn screaming your name before landing on the ground.

# ______

You awoke to a grounder screaming in your face. He tied your hands and began dragging you along behind him as he road his horse. You felt a wave of relief seeing Finn was tied up beside you.

After a while the grounders stopped when you reached a grounder outpost. Finn nudged you, “We walked for about three miles after crossing that creek, another two or so before we got to the road.”

“I don't think it matters, Finn. They didn't blindfold us, which means they don't care what we saw. They're probably gonna kill us. What do you want from us?”

A grounder opened the door to revile a wounded child laying on a bed. Anya stepped out in front of you. “Help her. If she dies, he does. Her name is Tris.”

You shook your head and took a couple of steps back. “I can't do this. I don't have any equipment.”

Anya eyed you suspiciously. “We'll provide you with what we can Alba of Skaikru.”

“Why do you think I can save her?”

Finn let out a frustrated sigh, “Lincoln told her.”

Anya nodded confirming his theory. “Yes. Our healer is gone. There's nothing we can do for her.” She pointed at Finn. “For his sake, I hope you can.”

Finn grabbed you by the shoulders. “Al, you can do this.”

You bit on your bottom lip, “What happened to her?”

The grounder leader pulled a face of disgust. “She was on the bridge when your bomb exploded. Your people did this to her.”

“How could you send a little girl into battle? What is wrong with you people?” You asked bewildered. 

Anya remained expressionless. “She was with me. She was my second. It's how we train them to be warriors.”

“Oh, so the killing can just go on and on.” You quipped back.

“Your people the bomb on the bridge. You did this to her.” As Anya spoke Tris began gasping for air. “Help her!”

You studied the young girl for a moment trying to asses her. Her skin was calmly, she had chills and was sweating. You pressed your hand on her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating. Tris was septic. “She needs clean blood.”

Finn looked at you worried, “A transfusion?”

You rummaged around the room for anything useful. “There's no tubing!” You turned to face the grounders. “We need a syringe, the biggest one you can find, and I need a cannula. It's like a hollow needle.”

One of the grounders eventually handed you ‘equipment’ you could work with. You times to face Anya, “Ok. I'm gonna need your blood.”

“No.”

“You're from the same tribe. It's the best match we're gonna get.” You tried your best to explain why you needed their blood, but all the grounders refused.

“Alba, if you're gonna do something, you have to do it now. Just use mine.” Finn rolled up his sleeve for you to tie a tourniquet around it.

Tris let out a whine of pain that didn’t sound normal. _Shit._ You knew she was dying but stilled tried your best. “I can't find a vein.”

“Al...”

“Oh, come on.” You continued to look frantically before eventually giving up.

“She's not breathing.” A grounder spat.

Anya raised her hand, “take him away and kill him.”

“No. No. No. No! No. No.” You protested, and fought against the grounder holding you “I did everything I could. No!”

Finn shouted as he was dragged away. “Alba, stop. They'll hurt you.”

# ______

“Anya will take no pleasure in your friend's death.” Caliban one of the grounders from before spoke. “Prove your worth, and you'll be welcome here.”

You squinted at him confused. “I couldn't save Tris. Why would you want me?”

“We told you. Our healer is gone.”

Maybe this bizarre offer could work in your favour. You might have the chance to get back to camp and warm the others. “Will I be able to go back to see them... my friends, my home?”

He let out a wicked laugh, “tomorrow there'll be nothing to go back to.”

_Dame-it._ All you could do now was try and distract him. “Those marks on her shoulder, what were they? Lincoln has them, too.”

Caliban pulled his top down to reveille his own. “Each scar marks a kill in combat.” 

“She had five kills?” He nodded. “She was a little girl.”

“She was brave.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “You have a lot of them.”

“And half were after I hurt my knee.”

You bit down on your bottom lip. “Is your commander really going to kill my friend? And the rest of my people?”

The grounder explained in detail what would happen to Finn, then how they would attack ‘Skaikru’. Panicked, you kicked Caliban in the knee and used the scalpel to slit his throat. You sobbed out a apology before watching him die. The moment the realisation of what you done sunk in you threw up, but quickly pulled yourself together.

Not knowing where Finn was you started running in the direction towards camp.


End file.
